Harry Potter and the Mists of Avalon
by GinnyRoseWeasley
Summary: The wizarding world was told that Harry Potter died with his parents that fateful Halloween night. But the wizarding world was told a lie. He was taken away by three royal siblings, and raised as a prince in Avalon The Hidden Kingdom. HG
1. Prologue

**This is a story that popped into my head as I was typing another story of mine. I hope everybody likes it! **

**Summary: Everyone was told that Harry Potter died with his parents that Halloween night. But it was a lie. He was taken away by three mysterious characters, one being Lily Potter. But she's not Lily Potter anymore. She's Anthea Komaya, daughter of the High King Eldon of Avalon, the Hidden Kingdom. And he's not Harry Potter anymore. He's Daren Komaya, heir to the throne of Avalon.**

**Harry grows into a handsome young man in Avalon as the years pass. After stumbling upon a mortal girl named Ginny, she quickly becomes his best friend, but only through their occasional meetings and their letters. **

**But when Voldemort returns, Harry is forced to face the truth about his fate. Will the Wizarding World accept him, or will they still believe that Harry Potter is dead? Only the Fates foresee...**

**A/N: Okay, you have to forgive me. This prologue is a little weird, but I promise that everything will be explained in following chapters. Enjoy!**

_**Prologue**_

It was cold and stormy the night of October 31, 1981. The cries of owls rang through the air as a house down below stood in flames.

A figure clothed in black raced towards the house. Blasting down the front door, the figure quickly crossed the threshold. They let a wave of sorrow and remorse wash over them as they spotted the lifeless body of a certain James Potter, but brushed the feelings aside. It wasn't the time. He had to find the child and get them both out before they died of heat, or the house collapsed.

Taking the steps two at a time, the person charged into the nursery. There, next to his dead 'mother', Lily Potter, sat a crying infant. The figure quickly scooped the child up, created a copy of his dead body, and wrapped him in his cloak before running back down the stairs and out of the house. Once a safe distance away and into the small wood behind the house, the figure lowered their hood, revealing the tear-stained face of Severus Snape.

Severus stared down at the child in his arms. He was holding the Savior of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. His sister's son.

A sob was heard from behind him. Whipping around, he spotted the boy's mother, Lily. Her face was covered in ash, and sweat poured from her as she approached Severus.

"My baby boy," she wailed softly as Severus handed Harry to her. She held her son close and rocked the tears out of him.

Looking up at Severus, she smiled softly. "Thank you for getting him out, Alec. I was afraid I wasn't going to make it myself."

"Everyone thinks that you're dead," Severus replied. "I almost did myself. You did an excellent job creating your copy."

"It almost killed me to know that I would be letting James die by himself," Lily answered quietly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"When are you just going to admit that you still find him a complete prat?" he asked.

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. "He was my husband, Alec, and one of my best friends. Don't talk about him that way, even if you didn't like him." Severus swallowed and nodded. Lily jerked her head towards the north before she began to walk that way. Severus followed.

"So where exactly is Aden meeting us?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence.

'I don't know. Why don't you ask me?" came a voice from behind them. The two siblings spun around just in time to see a man that looked to be about 30 step out of the shadows.

Aden was tall, with wavy golden-red hair that stopped at his shoulders. He had sparkling crystal blue eyes. Even under his loose tunic you could see that he had a toned body.

"Anthea, my sister," he whispered, coming to kiss Lily's forehead. He turned to Severus. "And my brother, Alec." He put a hand on Severus' shoulder, to which the younger man copied.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Aden. But I'm afraid we haven't much time," Lily told him. Aden spotted Harry in her arms, and his eyes widened instantly as he nodded.

"We must get him to our father," he said before he began to lead them deeper into the forest.

The three siblings ran as fast as their legs would carry them. The farther they ran, however, the darker and denser the forest because. It didn't slow them, though, and soon the forest began to thin again.

"Only… a bit farther," Severus, or Alec, panted. As soon as he said this, a majestic iron gate appeared in front of them, so out of place from the rest of the forest.

"Anthea Komaya, daughter of the High King Eldon, seeks to enter Avalon," Lily, who's real name was Anthea, said in a powerful voice.

"Alec Komaya, son of the High King Eldon, seeks to enter Avalon," Severus ordered.

"Aden Komaya, son of the High King Eldon, seeks to enter Avalon," Aden finished. At once, the gates swung open, and the three stepped past.

Their eyes were met by the familiar sight of a white marble palace in the distance, glittering brilliantly under the luminous moon. Fields of crops and wildflowers lay between them, and the landscape was dotted with manors and little houses.

The kingdom of Avalon lay before them.

* * *

"Father! Mother!" Lily shouted as she jumped from her unicorn, Biancha, in front of the white palace. An older man and woman appeared on the steps, their faces full of joy.

"Anthea! Alec! You have returned!" the woman called. She was Queen Giselle of Avalon, and by far none surpassed her beauty. Although in her fifties, the queen still had a long mane of silky blackish-blue hair, and a pair of almond shaped violet eyes. Her olive colored skin hardly had a wrinkle to blemish it. If you looked closely enough, you would see pointed ears upon her head.

"Mother, now is not the time," Lily said sternly. "James is dead, and I have Harry here." Alec handed Anthea her son.

Giselle looked down into her grandson's face and frowned. "What has caused this scar?"

"The Killing Curse. Voldemort was destroyed tonight when it rebounded off of Harry," Lily explained as the family climbed the steps to where the High King stood. King Eldon was not as young as he used to be, but his face still shone with a childish innocence that he would never rid himself of. A crop of blonde hair sat on his head, and large blue eyes peered at the toddler curiously. His face was tanned, and the creases around his eyes showed many years of happiness.

"My grandson?" he question. Lily nodded as Harry was passed onto him. The high king smiled at his grandson before looking up at Lily and nodding.

"He will be a find king some day. And his name?" Eldon asked his daughter as they entered the entrance hall. Servants shrieked with joy when they spotted Lily and Severus, rushing to them and hugging their legs, to which the siblings only laughed and had them rise.

"Harry is his real name," Lily answered him. "For Avalon's sake, we shall call him Daren." She let her eyes roam the hall that she had not seen in five years. The same blue and white banners hung from the ceiling, the threads still as brightly colored as they were.

"Daren - 'born at night'. I think it fits him perfectly," Giselle told her daughter. Lily smiled before she took Harry, now Darren, back into her arms.

"He must be hungry," she told them. "I imagine that my room is still the same?" When both of her parents nodded, she bid them both goodnight before making her way up the large staircase.

* * *

Lily sighed contently as she sank down below the water in her bath. The room was lit only by candles, and she now sat in a large gold tub where she could soak all the grime and soot from her body. Her jeans, t-shirt, and shoes were now discarded by a maid, and draped over the chair next to her was can exquisite empire waist nightgown. It was light green, and made of the softest silk around. Tiny pearl beads were sewn onto the bodice of it, creating an intricate design of flowers. A dark green ribbon would let the skirt float around her legs, but the long sleeves would keep her warm.

It was good to be back in her homeland, where they called her "lady of the flowers" and "the white lily." It was where she belonged.

Her heart, however, suddenly ached for James. She had done nothing to deserve his love,and yet he had loved her unconditionally. They had been married two years after graduating from Hogwarts, and a year after that, she had been found pregnant with Harry. They had lived happily enough until they had been forced into hiding.

His funeral would be soon. She and Severus would attend, of course, under a disguise. Harry would stay with Aden and her parents while they paid their respects to a loyal friend.

No. It wasn't Severus, and it wasn't Harry. It was Alec and Daren. And she wasn't Lily. She was Anthea, princess of Avalon, the Hidden Kingdom.

Anthea had been born into the royal family of Avalon. She had grown up around the various races of the world, and, being half-elf and half-faery herself, she had never had a problem with them.

But when she was eight, her father insisted that they be taken to the real world, to London, so they could interact with wizards and muggles alike. Eldon had wanted to show them that the real world wouldn't protect them the way Avalon did. She had seen the persecution that non-purebloods had gone through, and what she's always been protected against. She had wished that there was someway to help them.

When Anthea and Alec were both eleven (for they were twins), King Eldon and Queen Giselle had sent them off to receive their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Giselle had convinced her husband that the children needed to grow up with normal children.

So they had become Lily Evans, a Muggle-born Gryffindor, and Severus Snape, a greasy-haired Slytherin. They had kept their distance and made snide remarks about each other for a few years, but once they reached fourth year, Lily had snapped. After that, they had maintained the appearance of being good friends.

Their older brother, Aden, had been next in line for the throne, but had stepped down after realizing he wanted to live a simple life with his wife, Sonora, and his two children, Faye and Edric. So naturally, it was to go to Alec, but he had refused it. Anthea knew that he didn't like to be a leader like that. And of course, Anthea, being a woman and unmarried, was out of the question. Avalon had been without an heir.

But after giving birth to Harry, now Daren, things had changed. Eldon would remain king until Daren was eighteen, when he would take a wife and take Eldon's place as High King of Avalon, and eventually, over the entire Wizarding World.

She was suddenly sad that James wouldn't be able to see his son grow up, or the new child that was growing inside of her that she hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him about. But she had known from the very beginning that he would have to die, and he understood that. Her father had foreseen the destruction of the Potter's, and it had come to pass. The only true Potter was dead.

But Anthea, Daren, and the new baby would live on. She would tell them of their true names when they grew old enough to understand it. In the meantime, Harry would remain Daren Komaya, Prince of Avalon and heir to the throne of the High King, and perhaps she would get a darling daughter out of her current pregnancy, who would be called Dalila after Anthea's great, great grandmother.

The tale of Avalon was one that Anthea had heard many times growing up. As the girls in her dorm thought it to be a myth, Anthea played on this and pretended that she loved the story, and took special delight in telling it to her dorm mates.

It is said that Merlin created Avalon to be a home for the persecuted races of the world. It contained faes, elves, veelas, sorcerers and sorceresses, and some witches and wizards too powerful to be left out in the real world. At one time, it had been open to the whole world, but when war broke out among those living there and the rest of the world for possession of the land, Merlin sealed the entrance and made the country disappear. He appointed his close friend to be ruler over his kingdom, and then never returned to the White Castle of Asters, the capital of Avalon. Once he died, however, the people looked to Avalon for help. They found only Merlin's friend ready, but not without a price.

Over time, the great kingdom of Avalon was forgotten. Those who still remembered it turned it into a legend, not wanting their children to know of their past mistake.

Every time a new High King came into rule, he met with the Minister of Magic from every country in a conference. After introductions, he would become the leader of the entire magical world.

Standing, Anthea quickly dried herself off and slipped into the silk nightgown. She squeezed the water out of her hair and patted it dry with a towel as she stepped into Daren's room and over to his cradle. His ears were already beginning to point, as hers were, and his face turning light as the magic of Avalon forced his body to revert to his normal form. In truth, Lily didn't have red hair and green eyes. Her roots were slowly, but surely, changing back to her original brown, but some red still remained as part of her fae heritage. Her eyes were gather flecks of gold and silver, but the original green stayed put. Her skin would be pale by the time she woke the next morning.

Kissing Daren's forehead, she whispered softly, "Good night, my little prince. Pleasant dreams."

As she turned her back on the toddler, she didn't notice the soft gold glow that was suddenly emitting from him. If she had spotted this, she would have taken him directly to her father. But as it were, the baby slept on peacefully, unaware of what the light meant.

Fate had recognized him as the true king of Avalon.

And somewhere, a few miles off the village of St. Ottery Catchpole, in a tall and crooked house, another gold light shone. It came from a tiny baby girl, only a few months old, who slept without a worry.

Fate would allow them to meet someday in the near future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Daren! Where are you?"

Ten-year-old Daren Komaya looked up from the book he was reading and pulled an annoyed face. Why did his sister have to bother him now? He was just getting used to the quiet of the warm afternoon.

The curtain from outside was pushed away, revealing his eight-year-old sister, Dalila. Dark brown hair, almost black, was plaited messily down her back (a sign that she had done it herself), wisps of hair coming loose to surround her little pixie face. A small button nose covered in a splash of freckles was wrinkled in distaste as she stepped into his room, her lips pulled into a grimace and her pretty brown eyes looking at him darkly. He suspected she was still pouting about losing their horse race the previous day.

"What do you want, Lila?" Daren asked, glaring at her with glowing green eyes.

Dalila frowned at him. "Don't be moody at me, Daren. It's Mother and Father that want you. Be angry at them." Daren sighed as he pulled himself up off of his bed and followed the young girl out to where his mother and step-father sat, relaxing by the Rose Pool.

Daren smiled at his mother, Anthea Komaya, only daughter of the High King Eldon, as he neared, and then kissed her fair cheek. Her flaming red hair was curling innocently around her face, and a few tendrils hung in front of her green eyes that were filled with gold and brown specks. He loved his mother dearly. She always seemed to understand him.

He turned to his step-father and gave the customary salute of reverence. He disliked Tamas Ginfant, whose brown hair seemed too perfect, and whose piercing blue eyes seemed to boar into his very soul every time they met eyes.

"Daren, sit," Tamas ordered, at least somewhat kindly. Daren did so at once, not wanting to upset him.

"Dalila said you wanted to see me?" he asked respectfully. Anthea nodded and bit her lip. Tamas took her hand and smiled lovingly at her, so her confidence grew. She began to speak at once.

"Yes, Daren. We've talked about you going to Hogwarts next year before, haven't we?" Daren's hopes grew. He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. His uncle, Alec, had talked about it many times, and it sounded like a wonderful place. He desperately wanted to go.

When Daren nodded, she continued. "Your father and I have been discussing it with your grandfather and grandmother, and we've all decided. You'll stay here instead. I went to Hogwarts, so I can teach you, and your uncle Alec will come in the summer and help, and-"

"What?" Daren cried, standing up. "But you promised me that I could go!"

"Things change, Daren. Times change, too. The world isn't as safe as it used to be. Now sit down and listen to your mother," Tamas ordered, his eyes flashing.

Daren only glared at him. "Don't order me around. You may be married to my mother, but you are NOT my father!" He turned on his heel and ran away before the two adults could react.

How could she? His mother had promised that he would go to Hogwarts when he was eleven. His real father had gone there, she told him, and so had she. He wanted to be able to learn with normal students, and have human friends for a change. He wanted to be able to blend in with the crowd and not be judged immediately because he was recognized as a prince.

Daren stormed into his room and sat down on his bed heavily, running a hand through his black hair. Sometimes he hated life in Avalon, where everything was so protected. He didn't want to be trapped in his cage anymore; he wanted to be able to stretch his wings and fly away from the bondage that he had now.

His mind was made up. He was running away, and he was going it that night. He needed to be alone for awhile, and running away was the proper solution.

He only hoped he could get out of the palace without getting caught, first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daren couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he gotten out of the palace, but he'd been able to snatch his horse, Ryder, as well. His journey was going smoother than expected.

He had at least until dawn before someone realized he was missing. His mother and step-father had already gone into their room, and his sister was fast asleep as he snuck past her room.

After a few hours of riding, Daren came upon a large iron gate, looking old and rusty. His mother had told him once that is he ever came upon an old gate that looked like it hadn't been used in hundreds of years, it was the gates to Avalon. He had reached his destination at last.

Jumping off of Ryder and slinging his bag over his shoulders, he nuzzled his stallion's nose. "Be good now, Ryder. Go home. Go on." The horse gave a snort before turning and trotting away.

Daren turned to face the gates. "I, Daren Komaya, heir to the throne of the High King of Avalon, seek entrance to the mortal world."

It was amazing. The gates swung open, and before him, a large forest suddenly appeared. Daren eagerly stepped through, but when he got to the other side, he found the gates closing behind him, and his homeland no longer visible. A moment later, the gates had disappeared as well, leaving him alone in the dark.

Daren was suddenly glad that he had dressed in his heavy summer clothes and a cloak, for a chilly wind whipped around him, causing him to shiver. He looked around nervously before he began to walk away from where the gates had previously been.

After walking an hour or two, Daren had to stop. His feet were hurting him already, and he was hungry. He opened his pack and took an apple out of it, making sure to keep the juice of it off of his clothes.

Soft sobs suddenly met his pointed ears. (Being an elf give you a keen sense of hearing, and sight, too.) He expanded his vision and spotted a young, redheaded girl on a clearing floor about twenty feet away, crying as she shivered from the cold.

Daren quickly began to make his way in her direction. She looked so helpless sitting there, and Daren couldn't help but wonder if she was lost.

Upon entering the clearing, Daren found the girl still there, although her shoulders had stopped shaking. He slowly began to step towards her.

"Why do you cry, pretty maiden?" he inquired softly. Her head shot up like a bullet, revealing a tear-stained freckled face, and tear filled brown eyes.

"W-Who…Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm Daren Komaya," he answered, sitting down in front of her Indian style. "Who are you, and why were you crying?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I was crying because I'm lost," she muttered, looking down at the ground, obviously embarrassed. Daren smiled at her.

"Do you know which direction you live in?" She shook her head. "What city?"

"Village. St. Ottery Catchpole," she corrected him. "It's a little village about 80 miles north of London."

He smirked at her. "Well, you certainly know your directions." Although her cheeks went red, she didn't say a word as he helped her up.

"Well, that can't be too far from here. How'd you get lost, anyway?" The pair began to walk in the direction that Daren had just come from.

"My mum took us on a picnic so we could have some fun. I was picking daisies on a hill when I realized that it was getting dark. I went back to where we had eaten, but no one was there. So I wandered around for a bit before I just resigned myself to waiting." Ginny looked ready to cry again.

"Don't worry. I have a very good sense of direction. You'll be home on no time," he said boldly. She smiled warily at him, but he only strode ahead.

"How old are you, Daren?" Her soft voice startled him.

"Oh, I'm ten. How old are you?" He returned the question politely.

"I turned nine two weeks ago," she answered, a little more calmly this time.

They walked in silence for a while. Neither felt like speaking, for both of the youngsters were caught up in their own thoughts.

Finally, Ginny broke the silence. "Won't your parents be worried about you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, bewildered.

"Won't they be wondering where you are?"

"Oh!" He frowned at the question. "I don't know. I ran away from home."

She looked shocked. "Why would you run away from home?"

"Because, my parents weren't going to let me go to Hog- I mean, the private school I wanted to go to, and my mother promised me a long time ago that I could go."

"You almost said Hogwarts." It wasn't a question, but a fact. He blushed.

"You a witch?" She nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"Yes. Are you a wizard?" she asked, cocking her head at him. She could probably see that he was a mix of something.

"Part wizard," he corrected her. "I have a little bit of elf blood in me." He left out being part fae. He didn't want to frighten her.

But even being part elf didn't frighten her. Didn't even scare her for a single second. In fact, she looked positively delighted.

"Part elf? Oh! That's amazing!" she squealed, grinning up at him with excitement in her eyes. He grinned

"Did I mention I was part fae, too?" She was ecstatic when he said this.

The trip lasted until almost dawn. The sun's spindly gold fingertips were just coming over the horizon as they stepped onto the hill overlooking Ginny's house.

Daren looked at it in wonder. The house was so high that the many levels were crooked, and he was sure that it was held up by magic. The gardens were overrun, and there was a pile of boots by the front door, next to a sign that read _The Burrow_. It had that lived in feel, and Daren couldn't help but feel like he was home when he looked at the house.

"Oh, thank you, Daren! Thank you so much!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Daren laughed and hugged her back, quickly memorizing the flowery scent that seemed to radiate from her. When she pulled back, she grinned at him.

"You have to come inside and meet my parents, Daren. They'd be so pleased to meet you," she begged.

Daren smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ginny. But I really have to go. My parents will be out looking for me soon, and I'm afraid that they'll track me here if I don't get a move on." Her face fell a little, making Daren smiled more. "I can write to you, if you want." Her head snapped up, the expression on her hopeful and full of sorrow at the same time.

"That would be lovely," she whispered. Daren grinned at her before leaning down and quickly kissing her cheek. When he pulled away, both were blushing furiously.

"Bye, Ginny. I'll write soon," he told her before turning around and hurrying back down the hill.

"Bye, Daren," she said softly, touching where his lips had met her pale skin. Then her face broke out into a grin before she let out a whoop and raced down the hill to where the Burrow stood.

"Mum! Mum, I'm back!" Ginny shouted as she burst through the kitchen door. A tired and haggard-looking Molly Weasley looked up before she let out a shriek of joy.

"Oh, my Ginny! My baby's home!" she cried, scooping Ginny up in her arms. The little girl laughed and let her mother rain kisses on her face.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley pulled away and said breathlessly, "Oh, my baby, where have you been?"

"In the forest. I thought you left me," she answered. "But there was a boy named Daren there. He helped me get back home. He said that he'd write to me." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the little girl's tale before setting her down.

"Come, little one. Everyone's been so worried about you," she said, taking Ginny by the hand and leading her into the living room.

Ginny stopped for a moment before entering the room to look back at the sun. She could see his silhouette there, but now he was joined by two other's. They looked like strong men, and they grasped his arms tightly and lifted him onto a horse. She was about to run to him when she heard a voice in her head speak.

_Don't worry, Ginny. They're the people that my parents sent after me. _She nodded in understanding before shutting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Just a cool tidbit of information: the castle in Avalon looks like Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany. Just go to Google and type it in under images. The castle is simply gorgeous. I saw it in a picture at my friend's house and completely fell in love with it. **_

_**In this chapter, the first two letters come one after another, but after that they skip around. Some of them will be in reply to the one before it, but some won't. Look at the dates before the letter.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_October 1992_

_Dear Ginny,_

_First off, I should probably tell you who's writing. I'm sure your mother doesn't like you getting anonymous letters. _

_It's Daren Komaya. We met in the forest about a month ago, and I've finally gotten around to sending a letter off to you. It's been so busy around my home lately._

_I guess I should tell you bit about myself. My full name is Daren Eavan Komaya. Yeah, laugh all you want. But don't laugh at me, laugh at my mother. She's the one that named me. _

_Anyway, I have two younger sisters, Dalila, who's eight and Fleta, who's five. But there's another sibling on the way. Mother's with child again, but the midwife has told us it's a boy this time. My first brother!_

_My mother is great. I love her a lot. She's fun to be with, and she's always looked out for me. She spoils me more than my sisters, but I think that's just because I'm her only son and her firstborn. But she does keep a firm hand of discipline on me. _

_I don't have a father. Well, I have two actually. My birth father died when I was little; I don't remember him. When I was four my mother got remarried to this man named Tamas Ginfant. He's mean, and I don't like him at all. _

_My grandparents are odd. Only my mother's parents are still living, but they surely bring so much joy into my life. They are wonderful to have around when you're sad or angry, or just need someone to talk to. But now, I think I can talk to you, can't I?_

_Is it still warm where you live? Or is it cold already? Here, the leaves are just starting to change colors. The winter is short, but when it happens, it is simply breath-taking. Will you tell me about your family? What are your parents like? How many siblings do you have, and what are their names?_

_I'm sitting in the garden right now. The flowers are still colorful and smell wonderful. Fleta and Dalila are running around, and I can hear the giggles from where I sit. I don't know why, but being outside always brings me peace. I think it's something to do with me being part fae and elf. _

_I'm not talking to my parents right now. They gave me a firm scolding when I got back, telling me that if I ran away like that again, they would lock me up and never let me see the light of day again. I was a bit childish in what I said to them: "Let me go to Hogwarts, and I won't ever run away again." I got myself a week of being in my room, for that one; no letters, no being outside, nothing except staring at the wall all day long. _

_It's been fun, through, because my grandfather is starting to soften up a bit, and I have my grandmother already asking why I can't go. I'm her favorite grandchild out of all eight of us. See, there's me, Lila, Fleta, and then there are my cousins, Faye, Edric, Kaiya and Kylia, the twins, and then Crispin. Edric and Crispin are the only two boys, and the rest are girls. It gets rather lonely here, especially as Edric is almost fifteen, and Crispin's only two. Faye is almost nineteen, and she'll be married in a few weeks, and then Kaiya and Kylia are both four. _

_I hear Mother calling me. I must go see what she wants. Please write to me soon, Ginny. _

_Your friend, Daren_

_-------------------------_

_Dear Daren,_

_I have to say, Mum was shocked when she saw your owl. She's so pretty; what's her name? _

_It was nice to get your letter. It cheered me up quite a bit. I've been down ever since I got back, because everyone keeps looking at me like I'm going to disappear again. It makes me so mad. _

_Yes, it's still warm here. Quiet warm, actually. Why? Where do you live? Somewhere in the South maybe? Actually, we've been having lots of warm, fall rains lately. I love the rain, do you?_

_My family is so weird. It's one of those families where you absolutely hate them because you can never get any time to yourself, but love them because someone is always there when you need them to be. Plus, having so many siblings is a plus because I got more people to play with when I was younger. _

_My mum and dad are nice. I love them both a lot. Mum stays at home all day and cooks for all of us and cleans the house. She does her fair share of yelling at us, too. Dad works at the Ministry of Magic, for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He's head of his office. _

_I'm the only girl in my family out of seven children, with six brothers. There's Bill, who's twenty, and he works in Egypt as a Curse Breaker. Then there's Charlie, 18, who's on his way to Romania next fall to work with dragons. Percy's 15, and he's still in Hogwarts (he's going to be a prefect and a Head Boy, and I find him very annoying). The twins, Fred and George, are 13, and they're great pranksters. I find them hilarious, because they teach me tons of jokes. Then there's Ron. He's 10, your age. He's my favorite brother, because we do almost everything together. We share a room, but Mum and Dad are redecorating the attic for Ron. I get to have my own room, finally!_

_Fleta and Dalila sound like a lot of fun. I think I'd like them both, do you? I think I want to meet them someday. Can I?_

_I bet that you not talking is absolutely infuriating your parents. It sounds like something I would do to my parents if they kept me from Hogwarts. But all in all, they sound wonderful. But you say he isn't your birth father? How much do you know about your real dad?_

_It's really boring here at the Burrow. There's nothing to do but sit around and read. In the summer it's more interesting, because I can watch my brothers play Quidditch. But if course, I'm never allowed to join in, because I'm a girl, and girls can't play Quidditch, because I would fall off my broom, and even if I didn't, I would get hurt and then go crying to Mummy. _

_Honestly, my brothers seriously underestimate me. I can fly better than any of them, save Charlie, perhaps, and I can stand a little pain. They don't know how much practice I get in; I sneak out of the house really early in the morning and break into the broom shed, so then I can 'borrow' one of their brooms and fly around in the paddock. Then I get inside the house before they wake up, shower, and sit at the breakfast table innocently until they come down to gorge themselves. I think Mum knows what I'm up to, but she doesn't say anything, only gives me a secret smile when I come downstairs. _

_I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. My whole family's been there, save Ron and me, but the stories they tell make is sound like the best place on earth. I promise that if you still can't come, I'll tell you all about it when I write to you._

_I've been wondering, while I've been sitting here, would you like to be pen pals? Or should I say, quill pals? You seem like such an interesting person, Daren. I would like to get you a lot more. Maybe we can get together sometime next summer. I know it's a long way off, but will you ask your parents?_

_Uh-oh. Mum's calling. I'd better go see what she wants. Write back soon._

_Always, Ginny_

_-------------------------_

_June 1993_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I don't like my parents one bit. Not a single, fraction of a like, and you want to know why? Because I'm not coming to Hogwarts. Nope, I'm going to be home schooled. With Lila and Fleta when they get old enough. _

_The baby was born yesterday. But guess what? It's another girl! Her name's Ondrea, Drea for short. My family has odd names, don't you think? The only sad thing is, she's deaf. So Mother has taken it upon herself to learn sign language and teach us all. _

_Faye has been found with child, only nine days ago. She's been with it for two months already. The midwife says that the child will be born in December, perhaps on Christmas. Faye and her husband, Clay, don't want to know whether she will bear a son or daughter, and have resolved to wait until the child is born. I don't want it to be a boy, because when he grows up he will bother me, and I don't want that. _

_I've asked Mother and Father if I might be able to peek into see you, but they haven't given me an answer yet. I don't think they believe that you're real. _

_Dalila and Fleta have found out about you, and they've been pestering me constantly about what you have to say. So I read bits of your letters to them as they fall asleep at night. They still sleep together, because Fleta is still afraid of the dark, and Dalila is not yet old enough to have her own room. But I've been grown up since I was seven, because I'm a man, or so my step-father says. _

_My letter must be short today. I'm afraid my mother wants me to be fitted for some new clothing. Wish me luck._

_Your friend, Daren_

_-------------------------_

_May 1994_

_Dear Daren,_

_Salutations! And yes, before you ask, I know what that means. I'm smarter than you think, you know._

_I'm so excited! You finally get to come and visit! But why can't you come meet my family? Does your mother think you'll overstep the boundaries if you do? Silly, that woman is. Has she finally consented and is letting you come next year? It would be so much fun with you there. You'd probably be way ahead of us. I think you'd go straight into second year, too, instead of starting in first like me. I wish you would, though. It would make classes much more bearable. Ron's told me that Professor Snape, the Potions Master, is a real piece of work. _

_How is Laylee? Is she growing up to be a sweet little girl? Or is she a brat that doesn't behave? (Don't worry, you don't have to answer that.)_

_I met a new friend. Her name is Luna, and she's a witch, too. She's going to Hogwarts next year, so I won't be so alone. I still think I should come to your house and give your parents a piece of my mind. _

_My grandma, on my mum's side, is coming to visit in a few days. She's my favorite grandma, because she understands being the only girl in the family. So does Mum, but I like talking to Grandma better. Is your grandma like that? You know that you can talk to your mum, but you like your grandma better because she isn't your mum?_

_Well, that's all I have to write about today. Write soon._

_Always, Ginny_

_-------------------------_

_September 1995_

_Dear Ginny, _

_Thank the Merlin! It was so nice to see you last week. I wish we could've spent longer together, but Mother told me only three hours. _

_There's nothing much going on here. I started lessons two days ago. It's all that happened, really. Well, except for the fact that this morning I almost got thrown from my horse. It got out of control during lessons, but thanks to my "quick thinking" as Grandfather calls it, I managed to escape injury. _

_My letter must be brief. I can hear Mother calling my name. Merlin knows that I can never get a moment alone here…_

_Your friend, Daren_

_------------------------_

_December 1996_

_Dear Daren,_

_Oh, that horrid brother of mine! Ron's been teasing me all day for every little thing. I think he's just trying to impress my friend, Hermione Granger. Honestly, you think he'd do it in a nicer way. _

_Lessons are going all right. I'm going home for Christmas; Will you come and see me? _

_Luna and I ate lunch together today; of course, everyone made fun of me after that, because no one really likes her. You know, she says the oddest things. Keeps going on about Wrackspurt's. They're invisible, and they fly around and make your brain go all fuzzy. Honestly, she's such a nice girl, but she can be so… different, at times. Still, she's a wonderful friend. I feel like casting the Bat-Bogey Hex when someone makes fun of her. _

_Hermione's coming over to help me with my homework. Gotta go! Write soon!_

_Always, Ginny_

_-------------------------_

_April 1998_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Grandfather said I cannot come see you this summer, for fear of Voldemort. Since he's on the loose again, I'm held at home. I wish that I could see you, though. Mother and Father still refuse to let you come here, because your parents don't quite know about me yet. Or have you told them finally?_

_So your brother Bill is getting married this summer to a veela? That's an interesting concoction. What's her name again? She's French…_

_My long time friend, Nero, has come to visit. He's part veela, part elf; an odd mix when you're talking about looks. I haven't seen him for at least three years now, as he is always off traveling the world with his father. He's twenty, and currently engaged to be married to the love of his life. Ironically, Iris is his soul mate. _

_How have you been? I haven't seen you for nearly two summers now, and it's getting rather depressing. But as you can see, I've sent along some love-in-a-mist to make you feel better. At least, I hope it will. I know that you love the flowers. _

_Well, Dalila turned 15 yesterday. I must say that I'm very angry with my parents, because they're going to allow her to court. At fifteen! Goodness, what is the world coming to…_

_Lila is reading this over my should now. So I should probably stop writing, because she's getting quite annoying, and I have to go and tickle her. Ha, she's gone now. She saw the word tickle and ran. But now I hear her coming back, telling me that Grandfather wants me again. I seem to always stop writing because someone is asking for me; why is that? Do you know? _

_I'll miss you. Write soon, Ginny. _

_Love from, Daren_

_-------------------------_

_July 31, 1998_

_Dear Daren,_

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Daren, happy birthday to you! _

_Birthday greetings, from me. Of course, I should also tell you that Luna says hi, because she's here right now, reading her father's magazine _The Quibbler_ upside-down on my bed right now. (She knows all about you, mainly because of a particular game of Truth or Dare at the end of June.) She's wriggling her eyebrows at you right now, you know. _

_So you're finally seventeen, huh? You're getting up there in years, Daren. Just think: in a few years, your hair will be falling out and white, and you'll be old and wrinkly and have no teeth. At least, that what muggles look like when they get old. I'm sure that we, being magical, get to have some way to keep our teeth in. Maybe I'll go without teeth just for the fun of it. Ha, I'm being silly. Luna has that affect on people. Now she's smiling bemusedly at me, because I'm laughing really hard right now. Is it obvious because of my handwriting?_

_My mother is being overprotective, as usual. She wouldn't let me see if I could come to your summer house to surprise you on your birthday, for the same reason as your grandpa wouldn't let you come: Voldemort. I don't know why everyone's afraid to say his name. It's just a name, and I for one am not going to be intimidated. _

_So, here I am, rather bored. You'll help me in that aspect, right? Because if you don't, then I'm afraid that I'm going to hit you next time I see you; when I do, however, I'm not certain. _

_Well, I have to go. Luna wants me to look at an article about some place called Avalon in the _Quibbler._ I love you a lot and hope you write soon._

_Always, Ginny_

_-------------------------_

Daren stared down at Ginny's letter in shock. There was an article about Avalon somewhere? He had to get a hold of it and show it to his grandfather.

-------------------------

_Dear Ginny,_

_Can you send me a copy of the Quibbler? The one with the article Luna showed you? Thanks you. _

_Love always, Daren_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How could this happen? All these years we have tried to maintain secrecy, and all of that has gone to waste," Eldon whispered as he stared at the article in _The Quibbler._ Daren stood silently behind him, feeling incredibly guilty for thrusting this upon his elderly grandfather.

"You got this from Ginny?" Eldon suddenly asked.

"Yes, Grandfather."

"And she got this information from the daughter of the printer?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well," Eldon sighed. "Write to Ginny, tell her to ask the daughter where her father got the information about Avalon. Do it subtly. We don't want her getting suspicious."

Daren took the magazine from Eldon. "But why can't Ginny know about Avalon yet, Grandfather? Aren't we inviting her to Yavieba?"

Eldon sighed. "Grandson, if you find a way to convince Ginevra that Avalon is real, you live there, and you are the heir to the throne of the High King before Yavieba, then she may come. I you don't, she'll come at Yenearsira instead." Daren nodded, somewhat disappointed, and gave his grandfather a bow of reverence before turning to march out of the room.

"Wait a minute, Daren," came his grandmother's soft, willowy voice. Daren turned, a frown etched onto his handsome face.

"Yes, Grandmother?" he asked.

Giselle's eyes flickered to Eldon's for a moment, who nodded. She smiled prettily and looked at Daren.

"Your grandfather and I have been talking with your mother; we know how much you wanted to go to Hogwarts when you were younger, but it just wasn't safe. And even though it's even more dangerous for you to go, we feel as if you need to stretch your wings a little, as well as your sisters. So tomorrow you will go to the place Diagon Alley to get your school things. Your mother and I will go with you, along with Nero."

A disbelieving look came onto Daren's face for a moment. "This isn't some kind of joke, is it? There isn't a catch?" Giselle shook her head. Daren grinned widely, before crossing the room and to hug his grandmother. Giselle laughed as he kissed her cheek and then her hand, an sign of immense thanks in Avalon.

"Thank you, Grandmother. May I write to Ginny and tell her?" he asked, turning to kiss the ancestral ring that sat on his grandfather's right middle finger. Eldon smiled.

"Why don't you surprise her when you get on the train?" Daren grinned even wider before giving a clumsy bow and hurrying out to ask Ginny about the article.

Giselle stood and crossed the room to where Eldon sat. Her husband was getting along in years. He had not aged gracefully like she had; the boyish look he once had was no longer there. His face had thinned out, and his once smooth skin had become marred with age spots and gentle folds of skin. His hair and beard were now streaked with liberal amounts of white, so much that the blonde was barely noticeable. His eyes were the only thing that remained constant all those years, still twinkling puddles of blue.

"Are you sure you can handle having him gone? He's been your support for almost ten years, Eldon," the queen whispered. Eldon looked up with tired eyes and smiled sadly.

"Yes, my love. I am sure. I have depended on the boy far too much; he has a look in his eyes that no child his age should have. Yet it is there, and it is my doing. He shall be a child for nine months, and let us hope it will be enough."

-------------------------

Daren had never been so excited in his life. In a month, he would get to see Ginny. He hadn't seen her in almost two years, ever since the winter of her fourth year, when he had stopped by her house for a few minutes to deliver his gift in person. He could still remember the look on her face when she found the dainty, elfin made gold locket in the small gold box, a look of utter joy and surprise. She swore that she would wear it forever.

Sighing, Daren collapsed at the chair in his desk. Hastily scribbling a note to Ginny asking what his grandfather told him to ask for, he tied it to the leg of his owl and let it fly off into the distance. He wished that he could see her now, and meet her in Diagon Ally when she got her books. Just to be able to see how beautiful she had become, and if she had any feelings for him at all.

The thought brought a smile to his face. Ever since six months ago, he'd been experiencing emotions towards Ginny that seemed out of place. He'd never felt that way for anyone before, not even the two girls that he had courted earlier in his life. The longing to be near her had been so great that sleep had evaded him, and he had finally told his grandfather about it, somewhat sheepishly. Eldon had smiled slyly at him, although he knew that it would happen one day.

As it turned out, Daren and Ginny shared a connection- a soul connection, to be more specific. It was one that the Fates had placed on them when Daren had first come to Avalon. Alec had been sent to check the Book of Records once for Eldon, and came back with the news that the two shared a soul bond, one so strong that he was surprised that Daren wasn't at Ginny's house, professing his love for her.

There were times, however, when Daren could almost hear Ginny's voice in his head when she argued with her mother and her brothers, or giggled with Luna and Hermione, or just sang to herself as she swept the front porch. Sometimes he even got little flashes of what she was doing, once when she was writing a letter to him, another time when she sat in front of the fire with her father as they discussed Muggle contraptions, and once even when she walked down the hall, wrapped in a fluffy blue towel, humming a tuneless song. He had turned red for ten minutes after that.

The bond practically made them married. More like engaged. With a last sigh, he realized that he only had to break it to Ginny.

-------------------------

The first of the month dawned cheery and bright in Avalon. Daren was up to see the first tendrils of the sun come over the horizon, as he was too nervous and excited to sleep any longer than necessary. By the time they were ready to leave, Daren had already been sitting by his trunk on the stairs for an hour, impatiently reading his Potions textbook. He looked up as the females of his family descended the stairs, glaring playfully at them all.

"By Avalon, I've been here for the better part of an hour, and what have you five been doing?" he asked, stowing his book away and standing up.

"Getting out beauty rest," Dalila said in a bored tone, examining her nails. "We, unlike some people I know, actually like to sleep."

"I can't help it. I want to see Ginny!" Daren said. Anthea laughed.

Two hours later, at ten-thirty, the six of them stood at King's Cross Station in London. The four younger members of the group were amazed, as they had never been in London; they had Flooed to the Leaky Caldron to get their books, so they never actually stepped into Muggle territory.

"Come on!" Anthea called as she and Giselle led the way to the platform. They stopped in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Now, remember what I told you. Just ran at the barrier," Anthea said. Daren nodded and was about to run towards it when he heard a very familiar voice from behind him.

"This is a day for the record books. The Weasley family actually made it to the platform with thirty minutes to spare!" Ginny Weasley said, her tone filled with awe. There came a girly giggle from somewhere else, making Ginny laugh. Daren turned around, only to find her walking straight past him, talking animatedly to a girl with bushy brown hair.

She would never know how much she had changed, Daren decided. She had grown out her red bob cut into long golden-red tresses that cascaded down to reach the small of her back. She had obviously been out in the sun a fair bit that summer, for she had a lovely golden glow to off set her adorable freckles quite nicely. She didn't seem to have grown much in height, but had developed very womanly curves. Her hips swayed almost hypnotically as she glided confidently towards the barrier, not even sparing him a passing glance; she obviously hadn't noticed him there.

Something hard collided with his head. He let out a gasp of pain and turned around, only to find Dalila smirking at him smugly. "All right there, Daren?" Daren scowled at her and turned back, only to find Ginny gone and through the barrier. He let out a growl of frustration and ran towards the barrier, not stopping until he reached the other side.

A roar of sound rose like a wave as he passed the barrier. A large collection of children, teenagers, and adults stood on the platform, milling around the massive scarlet steam engine that stood in front of him. He let a grin creep onto his face.

A gasp behind him let him know that Dalila had arrived on the platform. He turned and grinned cheekily at her before pushing his trolley towards the train.

"Luna!"

Ginny's voice shocked him once again. She dashed past him in a blur of red and threw her arms around the neck of a willowy blonde, blue-eyed girl with a dazed expression about her. The girl, who Daren guessed to be the Luna Lovegood that Ginny told him about, laughed quietly and hugged Ginny back.

"Hello, Ginny. It's nice to see you," Luna said politely. Ginny giggled and took Luna's hand, turned her around, and began to march resolutely back to where a mob of redheads stood.

He stared after her as she rejoined her family before wheeling his trolley around and shouting, "Ginny!"

-------------------------

"Ginny!"

Someone was shouting her name. She looked up from where she was saying goodbye to her parents and turned her head around. She didn't see Colin, Rosie, or Anna anywhere.

"Ginny!" There it was again. It wasn't Rosie or Anna, because the voice was too deep. She knew it wasn't Colin's, because his voice was much higher than the normal voice of a boy; he was on the more wild side of the fence. She looked one more time and found a tall boy approaching her.

Of course, boy would be an understatement. He was much more like a man. Her head came up to about his chin, making him about as tall as Ron. His shoulders were broad and powerful, and he walked with a strong, but unsure, gait. His hair was dark, uncontrollably messy, and long, curling innocently at the nape of his neck. His nose was straight, and his jaw set. His eyes were brilliantly green with bits of gold and brown swirling in them; they were fixed on her, a strange determination and joy in them.

Stopping in front of her, he smiled a bit uncertainly. "Ginny?" She nodded slowly, aware of the curious glances from behind her. She noticed a faint scar above his left eye, in the shape of a lightening bolt, which suddenly made her curious.

"Good," he said, obviously relieved. He drew a lily out of his cloak and handed it to her. She took it and found a note attached, which she read anxiously. She could have recognized that handwriting anywhere.

_Gin,_

_Guess who's coming to Hogwarts this year? _

_Love from, Daren_

With a little shriek, she threw herself into the arms of her mystery man, who was in fact her Daren. He laughed and hugged her back. It suddenly felt like her entire body was on fire.

_Merlin, he smells good,_ Ginny thought as he held her. He was a mixture of her favorite smells, cinnamon and peppermint. They were odd smells to mix together, but a comforting one to Ginny. Ever since she was a child she had loved them, although she never knew why.

"Your parents and grandparents said yes?" she whispered breathlessly, pulling back far enough to look up at him. He nodded happily, and she launched herself at him again.

"Good to see you, too, Ginny," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear pleasantly. A sudden thought struck her, and she pushed him away, her face set in a look of outrage.

"Why didn't you write to me and tell me? You must have found out weeks ago! And you've been keeping this to yourself!" she said indignantly. Daren had the decency to blush.

"Yes, but miss the look on your face when I showed up on the platform? I don't think so," he answered. She poked her tongue out at him.

"Um, Ginny?" Ron's voice came from behind her, question evident in it.

"Oh!" she cried. "Sorry. Everybody, this is Daren Komaya. When I got lost when I was ten, he was the one that found me and helped me home, and we've been writing to each other ever since."

Turning to Daren, she pointed to each of the group in turn. "These are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, my twin brothers Fred and George, my brother Bill and his wife Fleur, my brother Ron, Ron's girlfriend Hermione, and you know Luna."

Luna smiled brightly at him. "Hello, Daren. Ginny's told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Daren laughed and took her outstretched hand, kissing the back of it lightly.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Luna. Ginny has only good things to say about you, as well as all of you," he answered. Luna smiled at him before turning to Ginny.

"You never told me he was such a gentleman," she said simply. "I'm going to find a compartment. Do you want me to take your things and save you a seat?" Ginny nodded, and when Luna offered for Daren, Ron and Hermione jumped in to help. Daren gave them his trunk and turned to Ginny.

"Well, my mother and grandmother are here, and so is Dalila, Fleta, and Ondrea. They want to meet you, you know," he said.

Ginny smiled happily. "Well, I'd like to meet them, too. Just let me say goodbye." She kissed her parents and hugged her brothers before taking Daren's hand and allowing him to lead her towards his family.

-------------------------

Daren could barely breath at the moment, and was struggling not to turn around and kiss Ginny. He hadn't so much as touched her for two years, and in the past five minutes, she had hugged him twice, and was now holding his hand, which was currently numb from so much electricity in it.

Spotting his mother in the crowd, he patiently made his way over to the five members of his family present. Ondrea smiled brightly up at him as he approached, so he scooped her up in his arms.

"Everyone, this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is my mother, Anthea, my grandmother, Giselle, and my sisters Dalila, Fleta, and Ondrea." He tickled her stomach, making her smile even more.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Daren's told us so much about you," Anthea said pleasantly, extending a hand for Ginny to shake.

"Nothing good, I hope," the redhead answered coyly, winking at Daren. His heart rate speed up as he grinned cheekily at her.

"About you? Oh no, nothing good about _you_," he answered, making her laugh and accept a hug from Giselle.

After a few more minutes of chatting, the train whistle blew, signaling five minutes until they left. They heard Luna's voice calling for them, so Ginny said she'd wait by the door for him. He nodded and let her run off.

"Good bye, Mother," he said, giving her a formal bow since no one was looking. Anthea let out a sniff and grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Mother!"

"Oh, Daren, be careful this year! You know what lurks outside of Hogwarts' walls, so I want you to promise me that you won't go running off," she said seriously, tears in her bright green eyes. Daren sighed and hugged her tightly, trying to console his weeping mother.

"I'll be fine, Mother. I promise," he whispered. "Stop worrying." Anthea quickly dried her tears and kissed his cheek.

Giselle stepped forward, a package in her frail, slender hands. "This is for you. Open it in private when you reach the school. There's a note inside for you, explaining." Daren hugged his grandmother tightly, placing a gentle kiss on her soft cheek.

"_Goodbye, Ondrea. Will you be good while we're away at school?_" Daren signed, crouching down to say goodbye to his deaf little sister. Ondrea nodded and kissed him.

"All aboard!" someone yelled. Daren gave his family one last fleeting look before he, Dalila, and Fleta ran towards the train, jumping on as it began to pull away.

"Write to us!" Anthea called as the train picked up speed. He watched as Ondrea ran behind the train, silent tears rolling down her face. He waved at her before turning to find Ginny standing behind him, looked amused.

"Does you hair ever lie flat?" she asked, reaching out to ruffle it. He grinned and shook his head.

"No. Grandmother has tried, and nothing has ever worked except when we plaster it down. And then it looks ridiculous," he told her. She laughed and turned to Dalila and Fleta.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends? Because if you don't, I know some girls your age that need some friends…"

Dalila and Fleta both voiced that they would rather sit with people their own age, though Dalila shot Daren a frightened look, to which smiled reassuringly to. Both girls were seated, and Daren was following helplessly behind Ginny, who was eager to get to the compartment and meet her friends.

"Ginny! There you are!" came Luna's voice as the redhead stepped into the compartment. Ginny smiled and reached over to hug a black haired girl with pretty aqua eyes and a rather straight figure.

"Hello, Rose," Ginny said as she and the girl embraced. The girl named Rose smiled before her eyes fell on Daren. She turned quizzical eyes on Ginny, who blushed and let a plump, nervous boy embrace her, and then a mousy-haired boy.

"Oh, Merlin, Gin! You look wonderful. How have you been?" the mousy one asked. Daren's eyes widened in surprise. He sounded like a little girl!

"Oh, fine, Colin," Ginny said with a giggle. "France treated you pretty well." Colin laughed girlishly and swatted at Ginny before turning curious eyes to Daren.

"And who might this good looking fellow be, hmm?" he asked. Daren turned red under Colin's appreciative stare.

Ginny noticed his discomfort and laughed. "This is Daren. Daren, this is Colin Creevy, Neville Longbottom, and Rose Keller. And Colin, he's as straight as an arrow." Colin looked disappointed.

The compartment was very full. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other by the window, with Colin and Rose next to them. Then there was Neville and Luna near the door on the other side, leaving two empty seats near the window for him and Ginny. Once the two of them had settled in, Daren was ambushed with questions.

"Is this your first year here?"

"Are you an exchange student?"

"Why haven't you come here before?"

"How do you and Ginny know each other?"

Daren laughed. "One question at a time, please! Yes, this is my first year here. I'm not an exchange student; my parents and grandparents just decided to home school me."

"How do you know Ginny?" Rose asked again.

"It's actually a very interesting story," Ginny said, curling a lock of hair around her finger; Daren thought she looked like the most beautiful creature on earth. "See, when I was ten, the family was on a picnic. I, of course, got left there, and when my family came back to look for me, I was gone. I was wandering around for hours until I just gave up and cried. Fortunately, Daren had chosen that night to run away from home, and happened to stumble upon me. He helped me home, and we've been writing to each other ever since."

"Why would you run away?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Because my parents wouldn't let me come to Hogwarts, and they promised me that I could," the raven-haired man answered stubbornly.

After a few hours of merriment and Exploding Snaps, Ginny stood up. "I'm going to find the food trolley. Do you want anything?"

At once, everyone was shouting our their orders.

Ginny laughed at the demand. "Alright, so let me get this straight. A pack of Drooble's, a few Licorice wands, chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Pasties. Did you want anything, Daren?" He shrugged and stood.

"I don't know. I'll come with you and see what they have," he said. Ginny nodded and quickly collected money from everyone before she and Daren set out down the corridor.

"Ginny!" Daren turned to find a medium sized, mocha skinned boy running towards them, a smile on his face.

"Hi, Dean!" Ginny said, giving the boy a hug. Dean smiled and kissed her cheek.

It was as though something large and scaly erupted into life in Daren's stomach, clawing at his insides: Hot blood seemed to flood his brain, so that all thought was extinguished, replaced by a savage urge to jinx this boy named Dean into jelly. Wrestling with this sudden madness, he heard Dean's voice as though from a great distance away.

"So, how has your summer been?" Dean asked. Ginny proceeded in giving him highlights from it, including her brother's wedding and the disastrous dress.

"Oh, Dean, this is Daren Komaya. He's been home schooled up to this point, but he's coming into seventh year. Daren, this is Dean Thomas," she introduced them, suddenly remembering Daren standing behind her. The two boys shook hands and smiled at each other, although the new monster inside of him was roaring at Dean to be thrown off the train at once.

"We better go, Gin. Everyone will be wondering where we've been," Daren advised. Ginny nodded and said goodbye to Dean before starting off down the corridor again.

The pair walked along in silence for a few moment before Ginny suddenly burst out, "Daren, how can you possibly be angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?" he asked, stopping and turning around to face her.

"Daren, I've known you for almost seven years. When you're angry, you get all tense and you bite your lip, and then you get defensive," she answered, placing her hands on her hips. "Now why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Ginny couldn't resist a smile, and she leaned over and smoothed it down with a slender hand.

"You're angry at Dean." It wasn't a question. He answered with a nod. "Why?"

He let out a groan of frustration. "Because! He waltzed over here and decides that he can kiss you whenever he wants. I don't think that he's good enough for you." He turned to walk away.

"It was a friendly, welcoming kiss on the cheek. He's been doing it all year, Daren. And besides, you aren't my brother, so you don't get to decide who's good enough for me or not. I'm a big girl, and I am well capable of making those decisions for myself," she told him. An understanding glint suddenly appeared in her eyes. "You're jealous of him, aren't you!"

"No!" Daren cried, walking in a hurried manner down the corridor.

"Oh, yes, you are! Admit it!"

"Fine!" he said, whipping around. "I'm jealous of someone that I've just met because he's been kissing you all year and you've been letting him. I'm jealous because I want to be the one kissing you, Ginny!" He stormed off, leaving Ginny standing there looking nonplussed.

He was such an idiot. How could he have just told that to her? After all the hours that he had spent planning for that moment, to make it romantic and perfect, he had told her in the corridor of a train. Of course, instead of saying that he loved her, he said that he wanted to kiss her! He was such an idiot…

"Daren!" He stopped and gritted his teeth. She was coming to laugh at him, he knew it. He turned around and found her, breathless. He must have walked a long way.

"Yes?" he asked, afraid of her reaction.

She let out an explosive breath and launched into a speech. "Look, I shouldn't have pushed you back there. It's perfectly natural for you to feel jealous that another boy is kissing me; you're practically my best friend, and I should have told you. But I swear, I've never let him kiss me anywhere other than my cheek, and I'd never, _ever,_ consider dating him, because the truth is…. Well, I want to be kissing you, too." Her cheeks were suddenly stained red.

A broad grin was slowly making its way across his face. It was like he had just drank something hot after being in the bitter cold for a long time, and it was spreading all the way up from his toes. He looked at said toes for a moment before lifting his eyes to her blushing face again.

"Do you think you want to be kissing me now?" he asked in a hushed voice. Her face came up from a thorough examination of the floor and, if possible, turned even redder as she nodded.

And so throwing his elaborate plans to the winds, Daren kissed her.

After several long moments - or it might have been half and hour - or possibly several sunlit days - the broke apart. The chatter coming from the compartments around them was suddenly nonexistent, as if someone had put a silencing charm around the couple.

The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly down the corridor. Everyone in the compartment wanted something, and was probably wondering where the couple had disappeared to.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've changed Dalila's character from being Daren/Harry's half sister, to being his actual sister. I think I like Dalila being Lily and James' daughter a lot more than Lily and Tamas' daughter. So, there will be some changes to previous chapters that have been posted. Be sure to go back and read them, as Dalila's appearance will also be changed. Also, Anthea/Lily's appearance will be changed just a little bit. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"…and so she's been writing to him ever since. They must exchange about a half a dozen letters each every month. I don't know why Mum let her write to him; must have been because he found her and brought her home when she was little. But if you ask me, he's a little too dodgy for my taste… too perfect."

Ron's voice drifted out from the open door of the compartment as Ginny and Daren approached, their arms laden down with sweets for friends. Ginny's face turned red with anger; Daren flung out an arm to stop her from storming into the compartment.

"Ginny, we're going to respond rationally. It won't do any good to get upset," he muttered in her ear. She released an explosive breath of air before nodding. He leaned over and touched her cheek briefly before marching forward and entering the compartment boldly, Ginny following closely behind.

"Treats for everyone!" she said cheerfully, dumping everything on the little table that they had erected for playing Exploding Snap. Cheers sprang up as sweets disappeared, a small pile of wrappers was forming already. Ginny sat down in a huff, blowing a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

Daren, sensing her mood, sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "Don't be upset, Ginny," he whispered in her ear; the others were too caught up in a joke told by Ron to notice the two of them.

"How can I not be upset when he's saying things like that about you!" she hissed back, her eyes suddenly ablaze.

"If there's one thing that my stepfather taught me, Ginny, it's that sometimes you have to let people say those things about you. You can't let it get under your skin," he told her seriously. "And that's what I intend to do. I want to win over your family, but if they won't let me, I'm not going to let that stop me from seeing you." His cheeks were slowly, but surely, turning red.

Ginny grinned at him, her anger vanishing. "Ron's right. You are too perfect." Daren laughed and opened his trunk, pulling out a book. Ginny tucked her feet underneath her and positioned her head on his shoulder. Soon, the train's rhythmic rocking and Daren's steady breathing were enough to lull her fast asleep.

As the bushy-haired girl named Hermione ordered them to change, Daren gently nudged Ginny awake. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, gazing up at him with sleepy eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, as he began toying with a lock of her hair.

"For a few hours. Everyone's been reading or sleeping, except for Ron and Hermione. They've been cuddling," he answered. She giggled and sat up, unlatching her trunk and opening it, pulling out her uniform and robes before heading off down the corridor with the rest of the girls to change.

The train slowed to a halt as the girls reappeared. After making sure their trunks were latched and they had their wands on them, they emptied into the corridor and joined the throng of students heading towards the doors.

As Daren hopped off the step first, he turned around and offered his hands to Ginny. She smiled and took them, stepping down from the platform.

A fork of lightening suddenly bolted through the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. A few moments later, rain began to pour. Ginny laughed and grabbed Daren's hand, running to the nearest carriage, their shoes and legs getting wet as they splashed through the puddles in a scurry to get to the carriages.

Fortunately for the new couple, the rest of the group lost sight of them, so they were forced to enter a different carriage. Ginny expressed her relief about not having to sit with her stupid brother, and took the opportunity to enjoy a cuddle with Daren.

But all too soon, they were pulling up to the castle. Cursing under his breath for forgetting his cloak, he turned to Ginny as she spoke.

"Should we make a run for it?" she asked, her brow creasing. He nodded and took her hand before they plunged into the throng of students. They were completely soaked by the time they entered the entrance hall.

"Ugh, this is not a good start of the school year!" Ginny muttered as she squeezed water out of her hair. Daren laughed and shook his head to get water out of his own hair.

"Daren!"

A very wet Dalila was running towards them, her face placed in an annoyed position. She stopped next to Ginny with a sigh.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," she growled at Daren. "Where _have _you been? I found Ginny's brother, and he said you didn't ride on the carriages with him."

Daren rolled his eyes. "We got separated, Lila. Don't-"

"Mr. and Miss Komaya?" a feminine voice from behind called, interrupting him. The siblings turned around, only to find a very stern looking woman marching up to them. Her graying hair was pulled back into a tight bun and hidden underneath her drooping black hat. Her emerald green robes billowed out around her as she stopped.

"Finally, I've found you," she said, peering down at them over her square-framed glasses. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. Your sister is currently riding across the lake with our other first years that need to be Sorted. As neither of you have had any schooling here, you'll need to be Sorted as well."

Daren and Dalila shared a brief look of disbelief after they nodded. They would honestly let them ride across the lake in this storm?

Kissing Ginny lightly, he followed Professor McGonagall into a small, empty chamber, telling them to wait there.

Dalila turned to him as soon as the door was closed. "Why didn't you stay with the rest of the group? I was worried!"

"I know, Lila, I'm sorry," he answered, ruffling his wet hair. "Ginny and I hopped into the closest carriage we could find because of the rain. The rest of them couldn't find us."

"You should have said something to me over our link-"

They stopped their discussion, for the door was opening again, and tiny, soaking wet first years were spilling into the room. Fleta spotted them at once, her face brightening.

"What are you two doing in here? I thought the Sorting was only for first years," she said happily, hugging her older brother.

Daren laughed, all traces of worry gone from his mind as he patted her wild mane of brown hair. "Well, since this is our first year here, we must be Sorted as well. So we'll be together for a little while now." Fleta grinned at him and kissed his cheek before turning away from him.

"Emily!" she called, and a little blonde girl came springing up next to her. She turned back, her grin even bigger. "Daren, this is Emily Cramer. Emily, this is my brother, Daren, and my sister, Dalila"

"Hello," Daren said with a smile, kissing the back of her outstretched hand. Emily giggled and nodded at him.

Moments later, the doors creaked open, revealing Professor McGonagall. Daren saw a flicker of amusement cross her face for a split second when she spotted the scared looking first years. The corners of her mouth slightly upturned, she called out, "We are ready for you now. Follow me."

Daren and Dalila followed helplessly behind the much shorter first years, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as they entered the Great Hall. Whispers followed them as they stood at the back of the group, waiting to be called upon.

Daren took the opportunity to scan the teachers' table as a large, fraying hat burst into song. There sat his uncle Alec, who they had been instructed to call Professor Snape, for reasons unknown to him. On the far left was a large man who towered over the rest. Daren knew at once that this was Hagrid, who his mother had told him to befriend, as he had always been kind to her in school.

And then, in the very middle, sat Albus Dumbledore himself. He looked older than Daren had expected him to be, with a long white beard long enough to tuck into his belt, and blue eyes that twinkled with hidden secrets.

Professor McGonagall called each student up by name. As they settled themselves on the three-legged stool, she dropped the singing hat upon their heads. After a few moments, or sometimes minutes, it shouted one of the four house names, and the student would happily join their new house members.

"Komaya, Fleta,"

Daren and Dalila exchanged a look as their younger sister marched confidently up to the hat, sitting gracefully on the stool with one foot tucked under the other. The hat dropped, and Daren concentrated on the link that he shared with her, feeling Dalila doing the same. Something blocked it; he couldn't hear what was going on. Frowning, he opened his eyes, just in time to hear the hat shout, "Gryffindor!"

The table on the right burst into applause. Daren could hear Ginny and Emily cheering, which made him smile. Fleta could hardly hide her wide grin as she flew down to where Emily sat next to Ginny, who had, apparently, taken the little first year under her wing.

Soon, no one remained but Daren and Dalila. Dumbledore himself stood up and smiled at the school.

"It is my great pleasure to announce that we have two exchange students this year, Daren and Dalila Komaya. Their sister has already been Sorted-" he motioned to Fleta, who stood up shyly and smiled at everyone "-, and now they shall be Sorted as well. They have been home schooled up until this point, but have come to join us, Daren for his seventh year, and Dalila for her fifth year. Professor, you may proceed."

Courteously, Daren let Dalila step in front of him to be Sorted first. She winked at him and sat down just as gracefully as Fleta had on the stool and let the hat fall onto her head. It barely touched it, however, before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor table roared in approval again. Dalila hopped off the stool and quickly signed to her brother, _"Guess I'm a natural born Gryffindor after all!"_ He laughed and took his seat on the stool.

The hat lowered slowly, half-covering his eyes. After a second or two, a small voice began hissing in his ear.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The heir to the throne of Avalon in our very mists. Oh, don't worry, dear boy, I won't tell a soul. Oh, but there are secrets in your head, yes. Things you don't remember that others do. Harry Potter, you surely are. Yes, that's it. Don't interrupt me, boy. Now, where to put you. You have bravery, and plenty of courage, I see. Ah, yes, the flag of Avalon has the white lion. Yes, I think that we'd better put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word came out as a shout, and Gryffindor table once again broke into cheers. With his mind worried and his face happy, Daren made his way down to the Gryffindor table and took his seat next to Ginny, who grabbed him around the neck and kissed him full on the lips, leaving Daren breathless as she pulled away, her eyes sparkling.

He felt someone tap at his mental shields, and suddenly Dalila's voice was there. _"Something's bothering you."_

He looked across the table to where Dalila sat and smiled reassuringly at her. _"I'm fine, Lila. Just… tired, I guess."_

"_You were always a terrible liar, you know."_

"_You remind me constantly."_

"_It's just fun to torture you!"_

His smile widened as she stuck out her tongue and winked.

"_If anyone from Avalon caught you doing that, you're tongue would be frozen for a solid day."_

"_Which is why I do it here at Hogwarts instead of at home."_

Feeling better, he turned to face the teacher's table, where Dumbledore was, again, rising to his feet. "Before we begin our feast, there are just a few words that I would like to say - try the plum pudding!"

As soon as he spoke, food filled the tables in front of them. At once, chatter sprang up as students began loading their plates full of food. Daren copied their actions, wondering how different Hogwarts could be from Avalon.

Dinner was filled with summer stories, falling upon the eager ears of fellow students. Ginny repeated her wedding story, with little comments from Ron. Hermione told about her summer in Italy with her parents, and how delicious gelato was. The Komaya siblings chose to remain silent, content in just listening to the hum of talk.

"So, where exactly are you from, Daren?" came Dean's voice. Daren had been preoccupied with wondering how many colors were in Ginny's hair, so the question startled him. Seeing that everyone was staring at him, he blushed and cleared his throat.

"Oh, sort-of near Ginny. It's about a full nights walk, but I'm sure you could get there faster riding." He almost winced at the end. They wouldn't know about riding horses, just-

"Riding a broom? Why not just apparate or Floo?" Ron asked.

Dalila spoke up. "Because our house is only connected to houses in a three mile radius of our house, and our mum and step-dad haven't allowed Daren to get his apparation license." Daren sent her a wordless thank-you. She smiled and nodded.

"Wow, they didn't let you?" a boy named Seamus Finnigan asked. "If my mum didn't let me get my license, I would have moved out!"

"Well, I understand where they're coming from. I've been a little… protected, I guess, my whole life. I'm the only boy in my family."

To this, Ron Weasley nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. After wiping his mouth with a napkin and putting down his goblet, he looked at Daren unbelievingly.

"_No brothers_?" he whispered. "None at all?"

"None. Just three sisters. And my mother was talking about wanting another one last time I heard," he muttered. As an afterthought, he grinned cheekily at Dalila and said, "But I wouldn't trade my sisters for anything." There was a collective sigh among the girls of the table, and Dalila and Fleta both blushed prettily.

After deserts were cleared away, Dumbledore stood again. He smiled at the clan of Komaya's, who smiled back, before he began to speak.

"Such a splendid night! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year of magical education lies anxiously in front of you. There are a few rules that you will be expected to follow. First off, the Forbidden Forest…"

Daren listened with one ear as his mind slowly began to drift back to what the Sorting Hat had told him. Who was Harry Potter? He had heard someone in Avalon mention it in passing once, but the name didn't ring a bell. He would have to write home and ask his mother about it. Perhaps it was a clue to finding his father.

Dumbledore's merry face suddenly became very serious. "As you all know, Lord Voldemort and his followers are gaining strength and numbers every day. I cannot say enough times that you are to be very careful this year. There have been extra security measures placed upon the school. Our wards have been strengthened up, making sure that no unwelcome guests will be able to enter the grounds.

"A band of soldiers, who call themselves the High Guard, have offered to protect the school in every way possible. You will see them guarding entrances, and they will not hesitate to stop anyone in the hall for questioning. You will be compliant and willing to answer these questions."

Daren was startled. The High Guard… that was the royal guard of Avalon. He wouldn't be surprised if his grandparents and mother had put them up to it. Looking towards the doors, he spotted a pale man with longer brown hair standing there, dressed in a blue and white military uniform. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was Nero standing there. He had almost forgotten about his rank as Captain.

The twinkling began to come back into Dumbledore's eyes. "Although these are dark days, we must not forget to live. Live each day as well as you can. Keep your family and friends close, and don't let anything stop you from falling in love. Remember that love is the most powerful magic that there is, and you should not underestimate it." Daren felt Ginny slip her hand in his, so he turned and smiled at her. She returned the favor.

"Now, off to bed you go! You all should well rested for lessons tomorrow. And so, I bid you goodnight. Good night, good night!"

There was a deafening scraping of benches on the stone floor as students stood up and began to file out of the Great Hall. Fleta said goodbye to her siblings and ran off with Emily, following the Gryffindor prefect, a girl with dark curls pinned up at the base of her neck.

"Mr. and Miss Komaya," came Professor McGonagall's voice from behind them. They turned and found her giving them a tight-lipped smile. "May I have a word?" They nodded.

"I'll see you later," Daren said to Ginny. She nodded and smiled at him, giving him a gentle kiss before bouncing off after her friends and brother.

The Professor led them out of the Great Hall and up the flight of stairs with the rest of the school. But they soon broke off as they turned into a deserted corridor, and finally came to a halt in front of an empty office. Professor McGonagall ushered them inside and bid them to sit down. They entered and stood by their chairs until the she was seated.

The Professor gave a small sigh before speaking. "A letter came from your mother a few days ago. She asked if it was possible for the two of you two have your own rooms. She told me that the youngest would stay in the dormitories because she was new.

"Now normally, this kind of thing isn't allowed at Hogwarts, you must understand," she told them sternly. "But seeing as you are exchange students, her wish has been granted. Of course, if you would rather stay in the dormitories, that is fine."

The two siblings exchanged looks. They quickly began to converse with their link.

"_I want my own room,"_ was Dalila's firm answer.

Daren ran a hand through his hair. _"I do as well, but I want to be close to Ginny."_ Dalila rolled her eyes and turned back to the Professor McGonagall.

"Is where we would stay close to the Gryffindor common rooms?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with what looked like a smile. "Very close. In fact, I'm sure that there's a door that leads to the common room there."

"Then it's settled. We'll stay in separate rooms," Dalila said, and stood abruptly. Daren shot her an annoyed look, which she promptly ignored.

"This way, then," Professor McGonagall said, standing and leading them out the door again. They followed closely behind, hoping to get a better glimpse of the castle.

It was a large castle, that was for sure. The stone corridors were tall, wide, and airy, with long shadows cast on the floor from the torchlight. The staircases moved, the royals found out as they marched up them.

In total, they climbed seven staircases, but they knew, by looking above them, that there were many more. They walked down a short stretch of corridor before stopping in front of a portrait of an old man with a flowing beard like Dumbledore's, and secretive green eyes that seemed to shine from the torchlight. He smiled mysteriously at Daren and Dalila for a moment before turning his eyes on McGonagall.

"Are these the two exchange students you were telling me about, Minerva?" he asked, his deep voice ringing through Daren's chest. When she nodded, the man turned back to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! What will your password be?" he asked.

Daren smiled and said, "Asters." The man smiled wider as his portrait swung open and admitted the two new students.

Inside was a roomy little common room with two desks and some bookshelves. There was a long, overstuffed blue couch, a small coffee table, and a large stone fireplace. There were two doors on the back wall, which they knew led to their bedrooms. On the other wall was the back of a portrait, which Daren presumed led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Your trunks are in your bedrooms. Feel free to change anything you wish. You may invite anyone you'd like to come in here, but keep in mind that curfew is still in effect for the both of you unless you have specific reasons for being out of bed. Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Daren said respectfully. She regarded them both for a moment longer before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

The two siblings stood there in silence for a moment, drinking in their new surroundings. Finally, Dalila sighed and pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed," she announced. "See you in the morning." She kissed his cheek and disappeared past the door with her name on it.

"Goodnight!" Daren yelled after her, but the door was already closed. With a small smile, he made his way over to the back of the portrait. After a deep breath, he pushed it open and stepped through it.

The room was large and spacious, decorated in vivid scarlet and flashy gold. In front of the stone fireplace was a large, overstuffed couch, much like the one in his own common room, and a few oversized chairs that could easily fit him and Ginny comfortably. There were two staircases on the back wall, which Daren assumed led to the dormitories.

No one noticed that he had just come from behind a portrait. He spotted Ginny in the corner, giggling with Hermione. He walked softly, sneaking up on the two girls. Hermione spotted him, so he quickly threw a finger up to his mouth. Her eyes twinkled as her face remained just as it was.

With quick and quiet movements, he pulled out a chair and seated himself next to Ginny, making her jump in surprise as he slid an arm around her.

"Daren!" she squeaked, clapping a hand to her mouth. "Merlin, you scared me!" He laughed and winked at Hermione, who smiled and stood up.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed, Ginny," she said.

"Oh, no, don't leave on my account," Daren said suddenly, trying to stop her. "I was just-

"No, no, it's alright. I'm tired anyway." The brunette smiled slyly before walking towards one of the two staircases, disappearing up it.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before Daren stood. "Come on. I want to show you something." She smiled and took his hand and let him pull her over to the portrait he had come through.

The strange gray haired man appeared at once. "Password?"

"Asters," Daren said, and the portrait swung open. Ginny's mouth dropped open as she stepped through the door and into Daren's common room.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.

He laughed. "Apparently Mother wrote to the school and asked if Lila and I could have separate dorms. The Headmaster approved the idea, and so now we live here. Dalila sort of made the decision for us, but I think the quiet will be nice." He kissed her forehead. "Anytime you need some quiet, come in here. You're always welcome to it." She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him. He copied her and rested his chin on top of her head.

They stood there in front of the fire for a few moments before Ginny pulled away from him. "You're hiding something from me."

He frowned, trying not to show his surprise. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It just feels like you are. Tell me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you," he lied perfectly, smoothing her hair away from her face.

She grabbed his hands and forced them down. "Daren, I don't like being lied to. Tell me what you're hiding." Her gaze was firm and resolute.

"Look, Ginny-"

"I don't want excuses. Tell me."

He remained silent.

She shook her head as she sighed and dropped his hands. "Daren, if our relationship is going to work, then we have to trust each other and be honest with the other person. If you can't trust me, then I can't be in a relationship with you."

Daren stepped away from her and dropped down on the couch. She stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"You have to trust me when I say that I honestly can't tell you right now," he whispered, looking up at her. She smiled slightly.

"And that was all you had to say," she answered simply. She kissed the top of his head, murmuring goodnight against his hair, and stepped past the portrait again.

"You didn't tell her." Dalila was standing behind him, a toothbrush in her hand.

"Lila, it wasn't the right timing. She can't handle being told anything yet. We've just started dating, and I'm not going to put the pressure of being a princess on her until she's ready," Daren said quietly. Dalila gave his cheek a kiss and slipped back into her bedroom, leaving Daren to watch the fire die down.


End file.
